bindingofisaacfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Habitaciones
En The Binding of Isaac, los niveles generados aleatoriamente está formados por habitaciones rectangulares, o raramente de otras formas distintas en Rebirth. Normalmente estás habitaciones están llenas de monstruos u obstáculos. Pero además hay habitaciones especiales que permiten ayudar al jugador por medio de mejoras como más objetos o recolectables. Principalmente hay dos habitaciones que están siempre presentes en los tres primeros capítulos: la habitación del tesoro y la tienda. Siempre hay una habitación del jefe, la cual el jugador debe encontrar para seguir avanzando al siguiente piso. También es posible encontrar más tipo de habitaciones ocasionalmente, como la habitación de desafío, el salón árcade, la habitación del subjefe, entre otros. Es posible encontrar las habitaciones secretas y súper secretas en todos los pisos. E incluso hay habitaciones más especiales que puede aparecer después de derrotar al jefe, la habitación del diablo o la habitación del ángel. Habitaciones normales thumb|200px|Habitación con [[Attack Flys.]] Las habitaciones normales constituyen la mayoría de las habitaciones en un piso. En general, estas habitaciones contienen monstruos, que al ser derrotados la habitación pueden terminar dando algún recolectable o cofre después. Hay otras habitaciones que en vez de derrotar monstruos, se tiene que desactivar una trampa, lo cual puede también dar alguna recompensa después de completar la habitación. No se puede salir de una habitación si los monstruos aún están vivos o las trampas están activadas. Las puertas se abren al completar la habitación, pero también es posible usar una bomba para abrir una puerta con la explosión. Si se completa la habitación, siempre añade una carga al coleccionable activable. También es posible encontrar habitaciones con trampas que no cierran las puertas, puesto que no se necesita (ni es posible) completar la habitación. O incluso habitaciones que ni siquiera tienen trampas, pero tiene objetos que puede ser más difíciles de alcanzar, como requiriendo una bomba. Las habitaciones pueden tener diferentes tamaños en Rebirth; mientras que las habitaciones de tamaño normal son las más comunes, también pueden aparecer habitaciones 2x1, 1x2 y 2x2. Las habitaciones de tamaño triple en forma de L, los pasillos angostos y las habitaciones pequeñas también pueden aparecer. Completar una habitación 2x2 o una habitación en forma de L agregará dos cargas al objeto activable en vez de solo una. Habitación trampa.jpg|Habitación trampa Habitación pequeña.jpg|Habitación pequeña Habitación 1x2.jpg|Habitación 1x2 Habitación L.jpg|Habitación con forma de L La habitación del tesoro 40x40px : Página principal: Habitación del Tesoro thumb|200px La habitación del tesoro es una habitación especial que aparece durante la partida. Está garantizada en aparecer en todos los pisos hasta Depths II. La primera habitación del tesoro está abierto, pero desde Basement II está habitación requiere una llave para entrar. En su interior simplemente se haya un objeto coleccionable. Con esto el jugador puede seguir mejorando sus habilidades. En Rebirth, a veces es posible encontrar una máquina que es capaz de cambia el objeto por otro, a cambio de algunas monedas. thumb|200px|2 habitaciones del tesoro en un mismo piso. Si se encuentra en un piso XL, se generan dos habitaciones del tesoro en el mismo piso. Y si el piso XL es Basement/Cellar/Burning Basement, ambas habitaciones estarán abiertas como si fuera Basement I. En general es una habitación vacía con un objeto. Pero al menos puede tener otras cosas como pilas de popo o fogatas. También desde Afterbirth puede aparecer moscas, y en Afterbirth+ pueden aparecer Greed Gapers. En Afterbirth+, es posible hacer aparecer la habitación del tesoro en Womb usando Bloody Crown. La tienda Archivo:Shop_Room_Map_Icon.png : Página principal: Tienda thumb|200px thumb|200px|La tienda en el juego original. La tienda es una habitación que, al igual que la habitación del tesoro, aparece en todos los pisos hasta Depths II. También, se necesita una llave para entrar. Pero en Basement I a diferencia que la habitación de tesoro, la tienda sí está cerrada. En esta habitación el jugador puede comprar objetos. Lo cuales pueden ser corazones, bombas, llaves, cartas, píldoras u objetos coleccionables. Sus precios aparecen abajo de ellos. Los objetos son comprados con solamente tocarlos y si se tiene el dinero suficiente. A veces los precios pueden verse reducidos a la mitad, en cuyo caso se mostrará el precio en rojo. En raras ocasiones, los objetos podrán cambiarse a cambio de un número de corazones del jugador, como ocurre en la habitación del diablo, pero solamente en el juego origina. El subjefe Greed puede aparece en ocasiones en esta habitación, reemplazando a la tienda en ese nivel aunque sea derrotado. Ocasionalmente, en el juego original, los objetos con oferta en la tienda pueden cambiar después de una visita. Esto puede ser un error del juego. (Los objetos rebajados suelen cambiar cuando el jugador completa una habitación del desafío) En Rebirth, se añadió una máquina de donaciones. Si se dona suficiente dinero a dicha máquina, se podrá mejorar la tienda o desbloquear nuevos objetos. Ambos cuentan como logros. En Afterbirth+, es posible generar la tienda en Womb usando el objeto Silver Dollar. La habitación del jefe Archivo:Boss_Room_Map_Icon.png thumb|200px|Encuentro con Larry Jr. en el juego original. thumb|250px|Una batalla contra [[Mom's Heart.]] La habitación del jefe es la habitación final del piso. Un jefe aguarda en dicha habitación, y después de ser derrotado, aparece una trampilla, una recompensa, y si se ha jugado bien, el acceso a la habitación del diablo o la habitación del ángel. Dependiendo del piso, puede aparecer ciertos jefes. Entre más se avance, más difíciles serán. Al ser derrotados, la trampilla para pasar al siguiente piso aparece arriba, y un objeto coleccionable abajo. La mayoría de objetos solamente dan corazones extras, pero también puede dejar otros objetos que aumentan las estadísticas. O si es un jefe en específico, como The Fallen o The Headless Horseman, dejar el mismo objeto siempre. Los jefes también puede soltar corazones al morir para recuperar vida, principalmente los campeones. Pero contra jefes finales, no se puede generar objetos coleccionables al final de la batalla. Solamente en el jueg original, es posible que la habitación del jefe esté al lado de la habitación secreta. Se puede entrar a la habitación del jefe desde la secreta, pero no se puede volver a entrar a la secreta desde la habitación del jefe. En Rebirth, no es posible generar una habitación secreta al lado. Previamente, era fácil entra a la trampilla por accidente, pero ahora la trampilla está cerrada si se genera muy cerca del jugador. Para abrirla, simplemente alejate. La habitación del desafío La habitación del desafío es una habitación que se genera en los pisos con el número romano "I". Se pueden reconocer por tener un par de espadas cruzadas en la puerta. Solo se puede entrar si el jugador tiene la vida completa (o el equivalente de la vida completa, sumando corazones normales con corazones de alma). Una vez dentro, el jugador encontrará un cofre o un objeto. Una vez abierto el cofre o recogido el objeto, el jugador tendrá que derrotar tres oleadas de monstruos antes de poder salir de la habitación. También ser recibirá otra recompensa al derrotar a todos los monstruos. Hay una versión más difícil, en donde se requiere combatir jefes en vez de monstruos normales. Estas versiones puede generarse en pisos con el número romano "II". En Wrath of the Lamb, había un error que permitía entrar y salir de la habitación con simplemente tener la habilidad de volar, incluso si la habitación estaba cerrada. Esto fue arreglado en la versión 1.15, y no volvía en Rebirth. El salón árcade thumb|250px thumb|200px|Con las máquinas y suficiente monedas, es posible generar gran cantidad de objetos.El salón árcade es una habitación especial que principalmente contiene máquinas o mendigos. Esta habitación siempre se genera en pisos "II", pero si se tiene más de 5 monedas al pasar al siguiente piso. Esta habitación está cerrada pero no necesita llaves para abrirla; en vez, se usa una moneda. En esta habitación, principalmente se puede encontrar tres cosas: la máquina tragamonedas, la máquina de donaciones de sangre, y un mendigo que juega al juego de "dondé está la pelota". Pero también puede aparecer otros mendigo, o monedas sueltas. Esta habitación es principalmente eficaz si se tiene bastante dinero, pero también es posible generar ese dinero desde aquí, o al menos con suerte. También, este es potencialmente el sitio más fácil donde conseguir A Dollar y Skatole. La habitación secreta y súper secreta thumb|200px|Habitación secreta con [[We Need To Go Deeper!]] thumb|282x282px|[[Greed en la habitación secreta.]] La habitación secreta es una habitación oculta en el mapa. Dicha habitación no aparece en el mapa al menos que se tenga algo para poder verlo. Para poder entrar a esta habitación, se requiere de una explosión para abrir un hoyo. La explosión debe suceder en donde debería estar una puerta normal. La habitación secreta usualmente siempre se genera al lado de muchas habitaciones, habitaciones más grandes de lo normal, o de habitaciones especial. Puede ser incluso dos o las tres cosas. La habitación contiene siempre cuidadores de tiendas muertos, o cosas como monedas y máquinas. También pueden contener un objeto coleccionable, pero eso es menos probable. A partir de pisos más profundos, en las habitaciones secretas suele haber un Greed. En el juego original, la entrada a la habitación se cerraba al salir de esta. Pero en Rebirth, esto no sucede y siempre aparece abierta una vez descubierta. Otra diferencia es que la habitación secreta no puede generarse al lado de la habitación del jefe en Rebirth, mientras que en el juego original sí puede suceder. La habitación súper secreta es una habitación igualmente oculta en el piso. Cada habitación súper secreta tiene la apariencia de otro piso o habitación especial. Y dependiendo de esta, siempre tendrá las mismas cosas. La habitación súper secreta a diferencia que la versión más común, se genera lejos (casi siempre cerca de la habitación del jefe) y solamente puede tener una habitación al lado, por lo que solamente se puede entrar desde un lugar. Ambas habitaciones se generan en todos los pisos, sin excepción. En Greed Mode, solamente se puede generar una habitación secreta, que es más parecida a la habitación súper secreta, y no puede generarse en el último piso de ese modo. La habitación del diablo y la habitación del ángel : Página principal: Habitación del Diablo, Habitación del Ángel thumb|200px|Habitación del diablo, juego original. La habitación del diablo es una habitación que puede aparecer después de derrotar al jefe del piso. Empieza a aparecer desde Basement II, y deja de hacerlo desde Womb II. La habitación aparecerá siempre por primera vez en Basement si el jugador no ha perdido corazones rojos. En cambio si lo ha hecho, la posibilidad de que aparezca es disminuida, pero aún así puede aparecer. En los siguientes pisos si ya ha aparecido la posibilidad se reduce como quiera, aumentando por cada piso en el que no haya aparecido, aunque igual se puede reducir al perder corazones rojos, pero eso también se reinicia por cada piso. En dicha habitación, se puede conseguir objetos a cambio de tus corazones. Los corazones desaparecen para siempre, pero se puede reponer. Los objetos que aparecen en la habitación suelen ser objetos mucho más útiles de lo normal, en especial objetos como Brimstone y Maw of the Void. También se puede tener la oportunidad de enfrentar a Krampus en alguna habitación del diablo, o al menos si ya se ha desbloqueado. [[Archivo:Habitación del Ángel Ejemplo.png|thumb|200px|Habitación del ángel, Rebirth.]] Por otro lado, la habitación del ángel es una habitación que puede remplazar a la habitación del diablo. Para que eso suceda, se tiene que evitar recolectar cualquier objeto que cueste corazones en la habitación del diablo (objetos que no están bien). Pero si ya se ha hecho trato con el diablo, la habitación del ángel no podrá aparecer, o no de la forma normal. La habitación del ángel fue añadida en Wrath of the Lamb. Esta habitación aparece en lugar de la habitación del diablo, por lo que la manera de hacer que aparezca es casi la misma. La única deferencia es que si se evitó alguna oferta del diablo, la habitación del ángel tiene un 50% de posibilidad de aparecer. pero no es un 100%. Aun así, se puede aumentar el porcentaje de varias formas, pero principalmente al tener las piezas de la llave. En la propia habitación, se encuentran los ángeles, que son pasivos al menos que se les provoque con una bomba (si se ha derrotado al jefe del capítulo 6 primero). Al igual que la habitación del diablo, aparecen objetos que el jugador puede recolectar, pero en vez de gastar corazones, el jugador no necesitará hacer eso. Sin embargo, solamente puede recoger uno, mientras el resto desaparece. Los ángeles al recibir daño explosivo empiezan una batalla, siendo subjefes. Al derrotarlos se puede conseguir Key Piece 1 o Key Piece 2, dependiendo del ángel. Con Goat Head, asegura que siempre aparezca la habitación del diablo o la habitación del ángel. Con Eucharist, hace siempre aparecer la habitación del ángel solamente. Y con Duality, hace posible que aparezcan ambas habitaciones, pero solamente se puede entrar a una por piso. La habitación de sacrificios thumb|200px La habitación de sacrificios es una habitación en donde no parece haber nada excepto unas púas en medio de la habitación. Al hacerte daño con las púas, eso aumenta un conteo invisible. Dependiendo de cuantas veces te has pinchado, la habitación puede dar una recompensa a cambio. Incluso si tienes vuelo, las púas hacen daño, y los escudos no permiten usar las púas porque necesita que el jugador sea realmente dañado. La habitación de sacrificios aparece desde el principio de la partida y hasta el capítulo 5. Puede salir dos veces en difícil y tres veces en normal. Recompensas como cofres, la posibilidad de ir a la habitación del ángel directamente, muchas monedas o corazones de alma, la posibilidad de enfrentar a los ángeles, e incluso teletransportarte directamente a Dark Room. Pero usualmente la habitación no da nada, aunque eso es algo normal ya que las recompensas aparecen con más daño. Es recomendable tener corazones por todo el nivel sin usar para recuperar vida si se necesita. Con la ultima actualización de Afterbirth, es posible aumentar las probabilidades de aparición de la habitación del ángel si te aparece el texto "You have been blessed". También aumentanto la probabilidad de aparecer cofres y objetos coleccionables. Otras habitaciones * La habitación del subjefe: Una habitación que contiene algunos de los pecados subjefes: Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, Pride, sus versiones súper, y Ultra Pride. La habitación depende del subjefe al que se enfrente, siempre siendo el mismo tipo. Más allá de contener un subjefe, no hay otro cosa especial sobre esta habitación. * La habitación maldita: Una habitación donde la entrada (y salida) de la habitación está cubierta de pinchos. Por lo que es necesario recibir daño dos veces. Si se tiene vuelo, se puede evitar recibir daño al entrar, pero no al salir. También se puede entrar por medio de una habitación secreta que está al lado sin recibir ningún daño. La habitación tiene objetos malvados, como corazones negros o coleccionables que puede aparecer en la habitación del diablo pero sin tener que pagar corazones. * La mazmorra: Una habitación que puede ser accedida desde una trampilla con escaleras. Estas trampillas con poco comunes, pero aparecen debajo de rocas. Es una habitación en donde se camina adentro como si fuera un juego de plataformas, en vez de poder camina a cualquier dirección con libertad, suele contener un objeto coleccionable. * I AM ERROR: Una habitación extraña que es difícil de acceder, solamente teletransportándote con algunos objetos con una posibilidad muy baja. La habitación suele tener cosas extrañas, como recolectables, objetos en oferta como si fuera la tienda, Rag Mans (desde Afterbirth), ángeles o Satans que no atacan. Pero también tiene el acceso al siguiente piso directamente. No hay forma de salir de ahí al menos que se use una teletransportación de nuevo, o simplemente seguir al siguiente piso. * La librería: Una habitación donde aparecen libros. Para entrar se requiere una llave, por lo que uno puede confundirlo con la tienda debido a que habitaciones cerradas con llaves y no reveladas comparten icono. En Wrath of the Lamb, no es posible que aparezca la biblia, pero desde Rebirth aparece cada libro disponible. Puede que algunas librerías requieran más de una llave para poder conseguir los libros. * La habitación de Isaac: Una habitación que su entrada está cubierta de tablones, por lo que necesario dos bombas en vez para abrirla. En la habitación puede haber una cama, que puede ser usada para recuperar todos los corazones rojos perdidos, o añadir tres corazones de alma si no se tiene ningún contenedor de corazones rojos; pero ambas cosas se pueden hacer una vez por piso. También suele tener una alfombra, que puede ser explotada, revelando una trampilla hacia el siguiente piso o a una mazmorra. * La habitación del cofre: Añadido en Rebirth, una habitación que es como un cofre gigante. Generalmente tiene monedas y cofres. En muy raras ocasiones, puede tener un objeto coleccionable que puede aparecer en un cofre dorado. Para entrar a la habitación se requiere dos llaves. * La habitación del dado: También añadido en Rebirth, una habitación que tiene la marca de un dado gigante en medio de esta. Al pisar la marca, activa el poder de algún dado. Al igual que la habitación del cofre, se nececsita dos llaves. * Boss Rush: La Boss Rush se tiene que completar en una habitación 2x2 que solamente aparece después de derrotar a Mom en menos de 20 minutos. Tiene objetos coleccionables, pero solamente puede conseguir uno, y al conseguirlo activa la propia Boss Rush. * El mercado negro: Una habitación 2x1 puede ser accedida desde una mazmorra. En esta habitación aparece una trampilla al siguiente piso, y una tienda. En ella venden objetos que aparecen en la tienda normal, pero se usa corazones en vez de dinero. Categoría:Habitaciones